


Take My Hand

by PrinceHandsome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceHandsome/pseuds/PrinceHandsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Regina returns from beyond the grave to reclaim her 'favored son' Stephen Gallows, and begin the Endless Night in her true form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

"My Favored Son, you have returned to me!" Samantha Regina exclaimed ecstatically, clasping her hands together.

The Red Queen had returned. The Dawning was about to begin. The Rake stood awkwardly, a man in a white suit surrounded by cultists in armor, bowing to their returned god.

"It's... A pleasure to see you again." He said cautiously, unsure of what was happening.

"I'm sure you're curious as to why I'm back. After all you killed me yourself, didn't you?" Regina asked, smiling.

The Rake simply looked her up and down. In his time he had seen many unusual things. Monsters, ghosts, sea creatures. However, he had never seen a woman fully return from the dead, physically whole, divine to behold.

"I told you I was a God, my Son." She said, causing The Rake to cringe.

Her words were like nails on a chalkboard. It was difficult to look at her. Her very proximity was causing him physical harm. He felt like throwing up.

"Are you alright?" The Goddess asked, cocking her head.

The Rake swayed, stumbling a bit, before falling into the grass. He passed out, the pain unbearable. He thought he would die. No, dying would be too simple. The Man in the White Suit had not yet earned his rest.

"Well hello there, Mr. Gallows." Rebecca said.

"Rebbeca?" The Rake asked, slowly opening his eyes.

He was surrounded by white light. It was comforting. Before him was his dead love, Rebecca Amare, still dressed in her school uniform. He hadn't seen her since they left High School. Since they had driven into the fog. Since he had left her at home, to do housework while he attended class. The rush of emotion was overwhelming.

"Am I dead?" He asked, slowly rising to his feet.

Rebecca simply smiled and shook her head, her orange hair flowing elegantly.

"No. I am, but that can change." She said, her voice carrying an eerie hollowness to it.

"What?" The Rake asked, still confused, his head still throbbing.

"Mother. She can bring me back. She can reunite us, Stephen." She said.

"What?" He asked again, holding the side of his head, the pain becoming more severe with each word.

"She can make us whole, Stephen. All you need to do is help her." Rebecca said quietly, the entire scene dimming.

"I... I can't... I don't want to." The tortured man said, his voice cracking a bit.

"Serve her, Stephen. Serve your Mother, as every Son should." She said, her voice changing, becoming that of Samantha's at the end of her statement.

The scene went black. The Rake could feel a breeze on his face. He slowly opened his eyes, many of Samantha's followers looking over him. He was laying in a grassy field. Was it all a dream? He rose to his feet again, brushing himself off, the cultists clearing away, giving him space. He looked up and saw a dark, fleshy mass moving across the sky, massive in size. Tentacles writhed from it, some shark-like maws decorating it's surface, some twitching, fetal-like goat hooves along the bottom of it.

He looked up and knew that it was not a dream. No, that would be too easy.

The Black Goat smiled at The Rake and held out her hand, as a Mother to her Child.

The Rake took it and gripped it tightly.

He looked up, and saw the end of the world, surrounded by all of her followers.


End file.
